1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more particularly to improved connector key means.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the electronics field there is increasing emphasis on densely packing electronic components which results in constraints being placed on the amount of space electrical connectors takes up, their weight and the reliability in mating the connector parts. Moreover, it is not always possible to observe the match between the connector plug and the connector receptacle located deep within a console. As a result, there is a definite possibility of mechanical damage to the connector or electrical damage to the electronic components if the wrong plug and receptacle are inadvertently mated.
Existing connector keying devices are utilized to prevent this mismatch in which the types of keying means are numerous and varied. Some examples include prongs and sockets, keying tabs and slots, and other such mateable keying members. Some characteristics of these connectors are that they are intrusive and take up valuable space. Moreover, many of them are an integral part of the connector and take up space and add weight even when not required. In addition, some of them are readily damaged if a mismatch occurs. Others have close tolerances and complicated structures which make them costly to manufacture.